Spring Break
by FMA4EVER
Summary: Its spring break and Roy and Riza go on a vaction that they will never forget...
1. The Invintation

Spring Break

By:FMA4EVER

I don't own FMA!

Yay! NO SCHOOL 4 A WHOLE WEEK!

* * *

Riza just walked in from the bathroom to the office when she was surprised to see that the Colonel was not at his desk working...like he should be. 

She went over to his desk and found that his paperwork still laid untouched.

_Stubborn, lazy, procrastinator..._ Riza thought to herself as she took half of the work to do herself.

_Might as well start it...like he would notice part of it was gone... _Riza thought as she sat down and began to sign and correct papers using the Colonel's name.

Just as she almost finished the paper she was on, Roy Mustang comes running in with an envelope in his hand.

"Hey Hawkeye! Are you doing anything next week over spring break?" Roy asked excitedly.

"No...why?" Hawkeye asked suspiciously.

"Well..I have these tickets to Rush Valley and I can't find anyone who can come with me. So...," Roy explains.

"Why don't you ask one of your girlfriends? You have over 50...," Riza joked.

Roy glared at this comment, but then brushed it aside and asked," Will you, Riza Hawkeye...come with me?"

By this point, Roy had gotten on one knee and kneeled to Riza to make it look like he was purposing to her.

"Sir? Why are you acting so strangely?" Riza asks bewildered.

"I'm just so excited about spring break and I would love it if you would come with me," Roy said as he stood up and gave her one of his charming smiles that made her go weak in the knees.

"Well...," Riza said as she started to give in.

"Please..." Roy whined.

"Alright! Fine. When do we leave?" Riza asked as she watched the Colonel have a victory dance.

"What?" Roy asked completely oblivious to Riza's question.

"When do we leave?" Riza repeats, but is more frustrated than before.

"Oh...in two hours..." Roy said sheepishly.

Riza's eyes began to widen and her starts to drop a little.

"In two hours?" Riza repeats.

"Yes..so...I guess I will have to help you pack..since I am already packed," Roy says as he thinks _Now I can finally see her in a mini skirt..._

"No sir. I can pack on my own. You just meet me at the train station in an hour and thirty minutes," Riza answers calmly.

"Fine...," the Colonel replies unhappy.

_Pervert... _Riza thinks to herself as she walks out of the office to go home and pack.

* * *

**A/N:I know you all love Black Hiyate...I love Black Hiyate! But for the sake of the story...this is before Black Hiyate! Thanks!**

Riza made it promptly at the train station just 10 minutes before boarding time, but the Colonel was not there yet.

_What a shocker! _Riza thinks sarcastically to herself.

Roy comes up behind Hawkeye and says," Sorry I'm late. I had a few things to get."

Riza turns around and is surprised to see a small, gift bag with a card that said **To:Riza From: Roy.**

"Sir, you didn't have to get me anything," Riza says blushing as she takes the present from Roy.

"It's Roy, not sir or Colonel," Roy corrects.

"Ok, thank you Roy," Riza says properly with a small smile.

_Man, she's so cute when she _smiles Roy thinks to himself. _She should do it more often..._

The conductor blows his whistle and yells, "All aboard!"

Roy and Riza grab their things and head onto the train

* * *

**To be continued...review!**

**Should I continue this?**


	2. Half The Fun Is Getting There

Half The Fun Is Getting There

By:FMA4EVER

I don't own FMA!

* * *

Roy and Riza made it to their seats and sat down across from each other. 

"Thank you Roy, for inviting me to come with you," Riza thanks.

"You're quite welcome," Roy replies cooly.

"Why don't you open your present?"Roy asks.

_I hope she likes it... _Roy thinks to himself as he watches her carefully open her gift.

"Oh Roy!" Riza exclaims as she opens a velvet box.(**A/N:NO! It is not an engagement ring!)**

Riza carefully picks up the silver locket out of its box and places it around her neck.

After she gets it clipped together, Riza thanks Roy," Thank you so much! You didn't have to and why would you?"

"Can't I give a gift to a co-worker without a reason?" Roy kids, but stops and rethinks his choice of words.

_Co-worker? I don't think of her as just my subordinate...she is so much more to me...STUPID ROY!_

_A co-worker? Is that all I am to him? _Riza thinks.

After a few moments of awkward silence, the Colonel takes out the envelope he had earlier and starts to get out a letter and rereads it again.

"What is that?" Riza asks.

Roy looks up from his reading and answers, "Oh, this...this is nothing...don't worry about it."

_Yeah right... _Riza thinks to herself as Roy puts it up.

"So...Roy..where will we be staying in Rush Valley?" Riza asks as she tries to make conversation.

"Oh...at the Wellington Suite," Roy replies proudly.

Riza looks at Roy with wide eyes and says,"Roy! That's a five star hotel!"

"Only the best for you my dear," Roy says as he takes Riza's hand and lightly kisses it, which makes Riza go a new shade of red.

* * *

On the train ride, Roy and Riza talked about many things. Work, the weather, alchemy, pistols, the fullmetal pipsqueak, etc. 

As Roy and Riza laughed about whatever they were wrapped up in,(most likely Ed) a woman came on the intercom and said," We are now only three miles from our destination, Brownsville."**(A/N: Made up the name.)**

"Roy, that doesn't sound like Rush Valley," Riza says a little concerned.

"Don't worry Riza. It's a stop on the way," Roy explains.

Riza starts to loosen up again, but then gets a little ticked when the woman comes on again and says," Brownsville is also our last destination and has a population of 200."

Roy's eyes get big as he hears these words and then he replies to the angry Hawkeye," Oops?"

* * *

**To be continued...review!**

**Sorry for shortness and OOC!**


	3. Not As Planned

Not As Planned

By:FMA4EVER

I do not own Inuyasha...wait...I mean FMA! Sry!

* * *

"Oops? Oops! That's all you can say? We are on the wrong train!" Hawkeye yelled. 

"Now Riza, don't get so upset," Roy soothed.

Riza glared at Roy the rest of the train ride, or at least they came to a sign that said: Welcome to Brownsville!

Roy followed Riza off the train while he was stuck carrying all the luggage.

_This must be part of my punishment... _Roy thought to himself as Riza flagged down a taxi.

Riza got in the back seat, as Roy out the luggage in the trunk and joined Riza.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked irritated. He must be having an off day.

"The nearest inn please," Roy asked as he straitened his military uniform.

"Roy Mustang? Is that you?" The driver asked as he turned to get a better look at Roy and Riza.

He had blue eyes, rough, blonde hair, medium skin tone, and a charming smile. Roy remembered him as his formal high school rival. They would always compete over anything...especially the ladies.

"Mike? Is that you?" Roy asked back.

"Yeah! How are you?" Mike asked as he continued to drive.

"Good and you?" Roy asked.

"Great!" Mike answered. "So, who is that pretty lady in the back seat with you?"

"Oh! This is Riza Hawkeye...my...my...girlfriend!" Roy lied.

Riza turned to Roy with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Just go along with it...please?" Roy whispered.

"You guys getting pretty close back there...do I have to pull over?" Mike joked.

"No! We'll behave," Roy answered before Hawkeye had a chance to say anything.

"Well...why don't you guys stay at my house? It'll be much better than a cheap motel," Mike asked as he eyed Riza through the rear view mirror.

Roy didn't like the way he was looking at Riza, so Roy was about to say no, but Riza beat him to it.

"We'd love to!"

"Great! We're almost there," Mike said as he winked at Riza, which made Roy's blood boil.

* * *

After a few more minutes, they finally got to a huge mansion with iron gates and a gardener working on the flowers in the front yard. 

"Is this where you work Mike?" Roy asked as they continued to drive up the large drive way.

"No, where I live," Mike answered simply.

"How?" Roy managed to ask.

"I own the city Roy," Mike said as if it were as simple as pie. **(A/N: Pie...mmmm...sounds good..oh...sry...back to the story!)**

"It's beautiful," Riza comments as the car stops and servants come out to get the luggage and open the doors.

_This is not going as planned... _Roy thought as he and Riza walked into the huge mansion.

* * *

**To be continued...review and I will continue...**

**Sorry it was short, I had writer's block and I hope I fixed the tenses. Sorry, I can't tell. Flames are welcomed!**


	4. The Competition

The Competition

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Review and I will continue...

* * *

"This will be your room," the maid says as she shows Roy and Riza their room. 

_Woah... _was all Roy could think of.

The room had a huge, king sized bed with silk sheets and satin pillows. The curtins were made of velvet and you could get a wonderful view of the whole city through the bay window. The bathroom's counters and floors were made of marble. And the bathtub was seated for two... **A/N: Don't get any ideas you perverts!**

The maid left Roy and Riza alone in their room, where Riza would have the chance to "bond" with Roy.

_Oh joy_... Riza thinks to herself.

"Roy! What was the "girlfriend" thing all about?" Riza questions.

"Uh..well..." Roy tries to explain.

"Roy, if I 'm just here to be shown off to your friends, then I would like to go home," Riza says crossing her arms.

"Riza...that's not it," Roy says as he places his hands on her shoulders, which makes Riza blush.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking," Roy finishes as he gives Riza one of his charming smiles.

"It's fine," Riza aswers.

* * *

Roy and Riza had gotten ready for dinner and were waiting for Mike in the dinning room. 

Riza is wearing a short black dress that is off the shoulders, that showed off her sexy legs. Roy was shocked that she even owned a dress like this.

Roy was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt with the first three buttons unbuttoned under it. Riza had to say that Mustang could clean up good.

"So sorry I am late!" Mike says as he walks over to Riza and kisses her on the hand, causing Riza to blush.

Roy just glares heavly at Mike as he goes to sit down.

"So Mike, how come you are a taxi driver, yet you own the city?" Roy questions.

"Oh! Well, this is a small town! One of our drivers was sick...well..our only driver, so I filled in," Mike explains.

"How generous!" Riza exclaims.

"Yeah, yeah," Roy mutters under his breath.

"What was that, dear?" Riza asks sternly.

* * *

Mike, Riza, and Roy have gone through three courses and are now on the dessert course. 

"So, Roy, how long have you and Riza been going out?" Mike asks.

"What would you say, Darling? About three months?" Roy asks Riza.

Roy was doing a very good job at pretending to date Riza, and Riza did like the attention. But she knew that once they returned to Central, she would once again be his subordinate.

"Yes Roy. About three months."

Roy loved the way his name rolled off Riza's tongue. He wished she would say it more often.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Review and I'll continue! Flames are welcomed!**


	5. A Different Kind Of Kiss

A Different Kind Of Kiss

By: FMA4EVER

I do not own FMA!

Warning: THIS FICTION IS VERY SHORT! SRY!

* * *

Mike had asked Riza to join him for a walk after dinner...alone. 

Roy reluctantly left and went to the room to take a shower.

Mike was showing Riza around the garden and with the lights and fountains, it looked completely amazing!

"It's beautiful!" Riza exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," Mike answered as he puts an arm around her waist.

This in turn, make Riza very uncomfortable, so she went to reach for her gun, but was disappointed to find it was gone.

Mike continued to lead Riza through the wonderful sight, until they made it to a dead end where there was a fountain and two benches beside each side of the fountain. The fountain had three layers of water coming down and a baby angel at the top. There was lights in the bushes surrounding them, which made Riza look even more beautiful and irresistible.

"Riza?" Mike asked as he pulled Riza even closer to him.

"Um, what are you doing?" Riza asks as she moves to get out of Mike's embrace.

"Do you love Roy?" Mike asks.

Riza looked to Mike with a questions in her eyes.

_Yes..._ is what she was thinking.

"No..." is what she said.

"Good," Mike replies as he leans in and kisses Riza.


	6. Love Will Conquer All

Love Will Conquer All 

By: FMA4EVER

I do not own FMA!

* * *

Mike leans in and kisses Riza. Riza gets most of her arm out of Mike's tight squeeze so that she can slap him right on the face. Mike is bewildered and doesn't understand why Riza would turn him down. He was considered Prince Charming. 

"I don't know what gave you the impression that I like you at all in that sense, but if you ever do that again I swear that I will kill you!" And with this said, Riza storms off into the house, up the stairs, and into her room.

Roy looks to Riza while he dries his head with a towel.

"Hey. Are you ok?" Roy asks with a bit of concern.

Riza nods and replies," I'm going to take a shower."

Roy leans his ear up against the bathroom door after Riza walks in. With the shower on, it's hard to hear the muffled sobs of Riza, but Roy can still point them out.

_I'll kill him_ Roy thinks as he runs down the stairs to have a little chat with Mike.

* * *

Mike is in the parlor drinking his scotch when Roy runs down to him. 

"Why hello Roy! Would you like a drink?" Mike offers.

Roy walks over to Mike and slaps the drink out of his hands and yells," What did you do!"

"Why Roy! It was just a kiss," Mike answers with a sly smile.

"You kissed her!" Roy yells with fury.

"Yes," Mike answers simply.

"I'm going to kill you...," Roy begins.

"Don't worry Mustang...she turned me down," Mike replies as his smile slowly disappears.

"What?"

"It turns out that she does love you..."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Review and I'll be happy!**


	7. Love and Deceit

True Love and Deceit 

By: FMA4EVER

I don't own FMA!

* * *

"What do you mean she loves me? How do you know?" Roy asks shocked. 

"I mean she loves you. I can tell by the way she talked about you and how she acts around you. It makes me sick to even think about it," Mike explains.

Roy looks shocked and can't believe his ears.

_Riza loves me...really? Maybe I should..._ Roy thinks, but is brought back into reality.

"But I'll change that," Mike says as he gets up and picks up the broken glass that Roy threw to the ground.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Roy asks.

"She'll be mine Roy. I'll steal her from her like I stole Emily from you," Mike answers.

Roy's eyes widen in shock as he remembers the letter he received.

_Dear Roy Mustang, _

_We thought we should let you know that your sister of 22 has passed away. We are sorry to have to tell you like this. The funeral is this Sunday at noon. Her cause of death is unknown. All we know is that she was murdered and raped. We, again, are sorry for this awful news._

_Yours,_

_The town of Brownsville_

* * *

Riza gets out of the shower and changes into some jeans and a one of Roy's white dress shirts because all of her shirts were dirty and were being washed by the maids. 

Riza heard a loud thud and grabbed her gun and placed it in her back jean pocket, fully loaded.

Riza carefully walks down the large stair case and slowly walks into the parlor, but is surprised to find no one there.

Riza gets her gun out and turns off the safety and holds it down to the ground.

"Roy? Are you in here?"

Suddenly, all the lights in the house go out.

"The power's out...dang," Riza whispers to herself.

Suddenly, she feels someone grab her from behind and puts his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Shut up and do what I say!"

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Sorry it was short! Review and I'll update sooner! I promise!**


	8. Save Me

Save Me

By:FMA4EVER

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warning: Beware of OOC!

* * *

"Shut up and do what I say!" 

"Mike!" Riza says with a muffled voice.

"Yes darling?"

"Let me go!" Riza yells as she gets his hand off her mouth.

"Either shut up and do what I say or I'll kill Roy! Slowly and painfully," Mike whispers in Riza's ear.

"What did you do to him?" Riza asks on the verge of tears.

"I'll tell you if you cooroperate," Mike reasons.

Riza thinks for a moment and searches the dark room for answers. She can feel the man holding her getting very impatient. Cold, wet crystals gently fall from her red eyes.

"Alright...I'll do whatever you want...just don't hurt Roy...," Riza answers defeated.

She can feel Mike grin and this makes her cringe and have the empty feeling in her stomach that makes her want to throw up.

* * *

Mike yanks and pulls her through the dark, cold mansion. She can feel that they are going down stairs and it suddenly gets much colder. 

Mike suddenly throws her down on the hard floor made of stone. She groans from the impact and what she knows is left to come.

Mike inches closer and closer to Riza's trembling body, when Riza realizes that her pistol is in her pocket, but when she goes to get...it's not there.

_It must have fallen on the ground when he grabbed me..._

Suddenly, Mike jump on top of Riza straddles over her stomach and holds her arms down with his hands.

"I..I..can't let you do this to me!I'm not as weak as you think I am!" Riza yells.

Then let me give you some inspiration!" Mike replies as he gets up and opensthe closet door.

Riza's eyes widen as Mike pulls out the very beaten body of Roy Mustang.

"Roy!" Riza screams as she crawls over to Roy's bleeding body and gently cradles it.

"If you don't do what I say...I will continue to beat him and let him die in front of your very eyes," Mike says coldly.

The tears fall once again and Riza looks to the fragile body in her arms. She holds him closer and whispers in his Roy's dark hair," Save me..."

* * *

**The End...COMPLETE!...just kidding! lol! you should have seen the look on your face! sorry it was short! review plz!**


	9. Flames and Bullets

Flames and Bullets

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

Warning: This fic will be short and much OOC!You have been warned!

* * *

"Save me..." Riza whispers in Roy's head. 

"What will you do?" Mike taunts as he slowly walks up to Riza and Roy with a base ball bat in his hand.

"Riza...Riza..." Roy utters as he takes a deep breath for air.

"Roy! I'm here!" Riza whispers as she holds Roy closer.

"My gloves...and a...pistol..there in my pocket...get them...and save yourself..." Roy gasps for air.

Riza doesn't respond, but does as she is told and and places the blood-stanied glove on Roy's right hand and loads her gun.

"Oh! So is my sweets going to play with me before she dies...this will be entertaining..." Mike taunts.

Roy slowly staggers up and Riza steps in front of him.

"Riza! Move!" Roy orders.

"You are in no condition to fight...sir!" Riza retorts.

"Shut up! And don't calm me that..." Roy adds.

Riza smile, but gets serious as Mike interrupts, "Stop and fight!"

Mike runs over to slam his baseball bat into Riza, but stops when Roy snaps his fingers and fire consumes the room.

The heat is too much that Rizas eyes start to water and she finds she has to close them.

"It's...over...," Roy sighs as he falls to the ground.

Riza runs over to him and cradles him and a few tears run down her cheeks into his hair.

"Boo...I'm still here!" Mike says as he gets back up.

"What?" Riza exclaims as she places Roy gently on the ground and picks her gun back up as she stands.

"Not for long!" Riza yells as she fires over ten bullets into Mike's stomach.

Riza sighs and looks back to Roy, who seems to be sleeping.

"I told you...I don't die so easily..." Mike says once again as he stands.

"What...what are you?" Riza whispers as she takes a step back.

Mike suddnely transforms into a man with black hair and a black outfit with a red tattoo on his thigh.

"You can call me...Envy..."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Review andI will update!**


	10. A Duel to the Death

A Duel to the Death

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, but I am puppy deprived!

* * *

"You can call me... Envy..."

_Envy..._Riza thinks and suddenly recalls what Edward was saying before she and Roy left on this trip.

_-Flashback-_

_Riza was about to enter the Colonel's office to give him some files that needed his attention, but stops half way as she hears Edward and Alphonse talking to Roy._

"_What are you talking about Edward?" Roy asks confused._

"_In Lab 5...there were these people...homunculi...his name was Envy...they can't die like we can..." Ed explains._

"_What?" Roy asks shocked._

"_Brother means that these people do indeed exist and can be created whenever a human transmutation attempt is failed...we want you to be careful because Brother thinks..." Al starts but is interrupted by Ed._

"_I think that they...he killed Maes!" Ed exclaims._

_Riza breaths in sharply at this news and drops her papers._

_-End of Flashback-_

Riza continues to stare blankly at this monster as he starts to come toward her and Roy.

Riza slowly, but carefully reaches for her gun and turns the safety back off.

"Time to finish this job..." Envy says but falls over as Riza shoots him in the head and heart.

Riza knows she doesn't have much time before Envy comes back after her, so she uses her time to help Roy up the stairs and into the back yard. She continues to carry him through the little cemetery and lays him behind an old tree.

"You little wench!" Envy yells as he rushes towards Riza, but stops dead in his tracks and suddenly can't move.

"Where are we?" Envy demands.

Envy looks around and he feels his heart is about to stop when he reads the words on a tombstone.

"No..." he whispers.

"Why would she send me hear?" Envy yells.

Riza looks at Envy suspiciously and then looks to Roy.

_Now I think I get it...their remains must kill them...makes since, but how do I do that? _Riza thinks.

"Riza...Riza..." Roy whispers.

Riza is at Roy's side in a flash.

"What?"

"Look...you this circle..." Roy says as he points to the ground to the little circle he drew.

"Yes."

"Get his remains and place him in the middle of the circle and leave the rest up to me...and question him...about everything..." Roy finishes.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Review and sry if it was short...I think it is long...**


	11. Answers

Spring Break

Chapter 11: Answers

By: FMA4EVER (can't spell to save my life)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"Get his remains and place him in the middle of the circle and leave the rest up to me...and question him...about everything..." Roy finishes. 

"Alright...I'll do my best...," Riza answers.

Riza slowly stands and takes a moment to memorize the transmutation circle, then turns around and carefully walks up to Envy.

"Where did you come form?" Riza demands as she searches the tombstones for a certain someone's remains.

"Why should I tell you?" Envy snaps back.

"Because I hold your life in my hands," Riza replies calmly.

"Yeah right! You don't even know where my remains are!"

"Actually...I do," Riza replies as she finds the tombstone that Envy has kept his eye on.

Riza starts to dig and after a few minutes, holds a skull in her hand. She starts to walk up to Envy who is continueing to flinch.

"Why did you kill Maes?" Riza questions.

Envy is a rock and doesn't say a word.

"Why did you kill Maes?" Riza asks again louder.

"Because..." Envy begins. "All humans are weak and imperfect. They also have an odd way of blabbing information they shouldn't know. They deserve to die because they are pathetic! They think they can solve wars and problems, but end up causing more chaos! That's why! That's why I killed him!" Envy explains.

Riza is speechless and finds that her mouth is dried up.

She finally finds some moisture and asks carefully,"Then why do you want to be oneso badly?"

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Sry it was short. I did thisbefore school and didn't have much time! Review and I will update faster!**


	12. Because of You

Spring Break 

Chapter 12: Because of You

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

* * *

Riza is speechless and finds that her mouth is dried up. 

She finally finds some moisture and asks carefully,"Then why do you want to be one so badly?"

Envy remains silent.

Riza starts to take a step forward, but stops when she feels someone put their hand on her shoulder.

She looks up and is shocked to find Roy looking Envy in the eye with blood drenched across his face and clothes.

"Riza..." Roy says through clenched teeth.

"What?" Riza replies as she helps steady Roy.

Roy takes the skull out of Riza's hand and takes a step towards Envy before saying, "Draw the circle around him."

Riza's face softens and gives a silent nod before going back to the tree where Roy just was.

Riza looks at the circle once again and finds a stick she can draw with. Riza starts to run back toward Roy, but not before seeing the pool of blood next to the tree.

Riza sighs and then runs back toward Roy. Roy is in front of Envy with the skull in his right hand.

"Why do you want to become human if we are so awful? Why are you trying to develop the Philosopher's Stone if you have no need for it? Why!" Roy yells.

Meanwhile, Riza is finishing up the transmutation circle in order to destroy Envy and get Roy out of here.

"The stone is not for my personal gain, but for my master," Envy replies.

Both Roy and Riza's eyes widen.

"How many others are there?" Roy asks.

"Six..." Envy replies.

"Where are they?" Riza asks.

"They are closer than you think," Envy replies.

Roy is getting frustrated and weak very quickly from Envy's attitude and the loss of blood that he places the skull in the circle and claps his hands together.

"I'm getting tired of your attitude and I'm sick of you completely. This is your end Envy!" Roy yells as he activates the transmutation circle.

A big flash of light blinds Riza that she has to look away. The light dies down and where Envy once was is just a puddle of blood and a melted skull.

"He's...dead...," Riza states.

"Nooooooooo!" Someone screams from the house.

Roy and Riza look up to the house and are surprised to see a maid run up to them and fall next to the ground where Envy once was.

"How could you kill my son?" The maid yells.

* * *

**TBC**

**Sry I haven't written in awhile...exams are evil! **

**Review and I will update!**


	13. Side by Side

Spring Break 

Chapter 13: Side By Side

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

Warning: Much Fluffy!

A/N: Sorry I have taken such a long time to update on all of my stories. I was supposed to be on vacation for only 10 days, but ended up staying 3 weeks without Internet. I have tried to make all the chapters on all my stories a bit longer than what I usually do. Hope you have had a great summer so far! Love you guys and keep reviewing! It makes me happy!

* * *

"Nooooooooo!" Someone screams from the house. 

Roy and Riza look up to the house and are surprised to see a maid run up to them and fall next to the ground where Envy once was.

"How could you kill my son?" The maid yells.

"Your son?" Riza whispers.

"Riza! Stand back!" Roy orders as he steps in front of Riza to protect her.

"Sir!" Riza yells back as she steps in front of Roy. "I'm the one that is supposed to protect you. If anything should happen to you..."

"Don't worry about me," Roy argues.

"That's the problem sir!" Riza yells back.

"Riza?" Roy asks as he slowly turns his head to face her.

"I can't help but worry. Ever since I made that promise to protect you...that's all I've been able to do...," Riza whispers.

"You will die for what you've done!" The maid yells as she gets Roy and Riza's attention.

"Sir, if you won't back down and let me protect you," Riza says as she gets her pistol from her back pocket. "Then we will fight together. Side by side."

"Alright," Roy agrees as he lifts his hand, ready to snap.

"You will pay for what you have done!" The maid yells once again.

Roy wastes no time, but snaps at the woman, who is coming toward them.

When the smoke clears the maid stands unharmed, but there seems to be a blue, clear body standing in front of her.

"What...is that?" Riza whispers.

The blue body takes shape into what looks like Miss Juliet Douglas. The Fuhrer's secretary.

"Miss Douglas?" Riza asks in disbelief.

"The one and only," Douglas replies. "But you may call me, Sloth..."

"What is going on here?" Roy yells.

"Lutinent Hawkeye. Colonel Mustang. Your service in the military is no longer needed. So, by the order of Fuhrer King Bradly...perish..." Sloth replies as she walks toward Roy while her body transforms.

Riza turns the safety off her gun and starts shooting Sloth, but it doesn't seem to affect her.

"What are we going to do?" Riza yells to Roy.

"Leave me. I'm about to die anyway. Save yourself Hawkeye!" Roy replies as he falls to the ground.

Riza runs to Roy and helps him up while saying, "And why would I leave you here and save myself?"

"Because I love you Hawkeye and I don't want anything to happen to you..." Roy replies.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review and I will update!**


	14. An Act Of Love

Spring Break

Chapter 14: An Act of Love

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.

**Warning: Much Fluffy!**

* * *

Riza runs to Roy and helps him up while saying, "And why would I leave you here and save myself?"

"Because I love you Hawkeye and I don't want anything to happen to you..." Roy replies.

"Sir?" Riza whispers.

"Get down!" Roy yells as he pulls Hawkeye behind a tree to shield her from Sloth's attacks.

"Roy! We need to get you out of here! Now!" Riza yells.

"Roy?" Riza opens her eyes and is surprised to not be able to see Roy.

"Roy?" Riza yells frantically as she runs from behind the tree and finds Roy fighting Sloth.

"Perish!" Roy yells as he snaps his fingers once again.

Suddenly, Gluttony runs out of the mansion, toward Roy. Roy snaps his fingers at him, but Gluttony just runs through it and grabs Roy's leg with his mouth.

Roy yells in pain as he falls to the ground bleeding.

Riza runs toward Roy and Gluttony and yells, "Stop!"

The maid slowly turns to Riza and asks, "Why?"

"If you let Roy go and make sure you get him to a hospital…I'll give you something in return," Riza replies.

The maid thinks for a moment and then replies, "Your soul."

Riza's eyes widen and then she asks, "What?"

"You heard me. I want your soul," The maid replies coldly.

Riza looks to Roy's dying form and sheds a few tears.

"Riza…" Roy whispers. "Don't do it…."

Riza turns back around to the maid and replies, "All right…"

The maid smiles a sinister smile that makes Riza's stomach turn.

"Come with me…Sloth! Take Colonel Mustang to the nearest hospital," The maid yells.

"Yes Dante," Sloth replies.

Dante…Riza thinks as she follows Dante into the mansion. 

They continue to walk through the mansion and up the stairs till they reach the attic door.

"Go on," Dante urges as she pushes Riza through the door.

Riza gasps at the sight of caged chimeras, transmutation circles all over the floor and ceiling, and the smell of burning flesh and blood.

"Stand in the middle of that circle," Dante orders.

Riza does as she is told and trembles as Dante comes toward her.

"Don't be so afraid," Dante says. "Your soul will go to good use."

Riza closes her eyes as she feels a bright light surrounding her.

She whispers as she feels her soul being taken away from her body, "Because I love him…"

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Review and I will update…**


	15. The Truth

Spring Break

Chapter 15: The Truth

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

Warning: Prepare for shortness and fluffy!

* * *

Roy wakes to a blinding light and finds he must close his eyes. 

_Am I…dead?_

"Thank goodness! He's awake!" Someone yells.

"Stop screaming," Roy mutters.

Roy opens his eyes once again and lets them focus and finds himself in a bed with Havoc, Falman, Kain, and Breda looking over him.

"Well, if y'all are here I must have gone to hell," Roy adds.

"Very funny Colonel. Now, are you all right?" Breda asks.

Roy tries to sit up, but finds that the pain is too much to move.

"Don't try to move sir," Falman advises.

Roy does as he is told, but suddenly a single name comes to mind, which causes his heart to almost stop beating and his lungs to stop breathing. **A/N: It rhymes so that makes up for it not making sense. **

_Hawkeye…_

Roy ignores the pain and sits up as quickly as possible.

"Where is she?" Roy yells.

"Sir!" Kain replies shocked. Shocked that Roy can still move.

"Roy! Calm down," Havoc replies as he slowly and gently forces Roy to lie back down.

"No! Where is Riza?" Roy yells.

Breda and Falman share glances and then turn to Havoc.

By the look in their eyes, Roy can tell something horrible has happened. Roy calms down and slowly lies back down.

"Is she…is she…." Roy whispers as his mouth becomes dry and his throat begins to ache.

"I'm sorry Colonel…Lieutenant Hawkeye is dead," Havoc replies sadly. "She was killed…"

"Protecting me," Roy finishes.

"Sir, we…" Kain tries to explain, but is cut off by Roy.

"Leave me!"

Havoc and the others look to each other and then walk out the door leaving the Colonel to himself.

_I told her to leave me…I told her I was going to die…I told her I loved her! _

_…she did this…that maid…Dante was it? Dante will pay for what she has done…I will destroy her and the homunculi…I won't be able to live with myself if I knew she had gotten away with killing my best friend…and the only woman I have ever loved…_

* * *

I open my eyes, but find nothing…nothing except for white. I turn around and find…a gate! 

Suddenly, it opens and I see thousands of eyes staring at me. They whisper to me. They're calling my name. I take a step toward them.

_Closer my pet…_

It's like they're inside my head…talking to me…

"Will Roy be all right?" I ask.

_Yes, my pet…you will see him soon…_

I take another step, then another, and another…

Their arms come out and surround me…now all I see is….the truth….

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**Review and I will update…**


	16. Revenge

Spring Break

Chapter 16: Revenge

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

FMA4EVER: well…here is my long awaited chapter… 

BanginBrunette: WELL HOT DANG Y'ALL!

Kei-Ten: O.O what the heck?

FMA4EVER: don't worry!

Kei-Ten: I'm afraid I have no choice but to…

Will: hey y'all! Wassup?

BanginBrunette: Will? Where did you come from?

Will: Your mom!

FMA4EVER: ewww…

Kei-Ten: could you all just grow up! Allie! Continue w/ ur fanfic! Now!

FMA4EVER, BanginBrunette, and Will: O.o….

* * *

Roy had to stay in the hospitable for two weeks and then was finally released. He is now in his office starring out the window. 

"Sir…shouldn't you begin on your paperwork?" Havoc asks.

No response.

Havoc sighs then looks to the door as Ed and Al walk in.

"Hey Colonel! Can we talk?" Ed asks.

Havoc takes this as a hint to leave and says, "I think I'll go get some coffee."

After Havoc walks out the door Ed asks softly, "How are you?"

"She's gone Ed," Roy whispers. He turns his chair around so Ed and Al can see how disheveled he looks.

"Colonel Mustang…we came over as soon as we heard the news," Al replies.

"How did it happen?" Ed asks.

"Protecting me…" Roy whispers.

"Who?" Al asks.

"Dante…" Roy answers.

Ed's eyes widen. "What?"

Roy looks up to Ed and says, "Ed…I need you to help me…I must find her…and destroy her for what she has done…"

* * *

After I walked into the gate…they showed me things…. memories…things from my past…things I shouldn't remember…. like when I was conceived…and when my heart took its first beat…. 

After all these memories... is complete darkness…. and then…I see him…I feel him…. his dark eyes…his soft touch…. his ruffled hair…the feeling of his lips against mine…

He whispers it over and over again.

_I love you…I love you…I love you…_

I try to put my arms around him and tell him I feel the same, but find my voice is gone and he disappears from my grasp…

**

* * *

**

**TBC **

**Review and I'll update soon!**


	17. I Know

Spring Break

Chapter 17: I Know

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

**Warning: Spoilers for the last episode if you have not seen it!**

* * *

Roy is in Furher (spell?) Bradley's office waiting for him to make an appearance. Roy had called the meeting because of what Sloth had said while battling him…

_Flashback _

_"Lutinent Hawkeye. Colonel Mustang. Your service in the military is no longer needed. So, by the order of Furher King Bradly...perish..." Sloth replies as she walks toward Roy while her body transforms._

_End of Flashback_

Roy knew that Bradly was one of them. A homunculus.

Soon, the door opens and the King walks in and takes his seat at his desk while asking, "Colonel Mustang? What is this meeting about?"

Roy walks up to the King that he has trusted ever since he joined the military and puts his ready-to-snap fingers to his head.

"Mustang…" Bradly says coolly, but us interrupted by Mustang.

"Shut up! I know you know what happened to Hawkeye…and I know you know what happened to Hughes…and I know you are a homunculus!"

Bradly sighs and then slowly lifts hid eye patch off, revealing the oraborus (spell?) symbol on his eye.

"How clever of you… but haven't you forgotten that we are in the military office building?" Bradly asks.

"No, but you have forgotten that it's the dead of night and that no one is here!" Roy replies.

"Well, by all means General Mustang…fight me!" Bradly replies.

Roy snaps his fingers and the explosion catapults him backwards. Roy gets up and notices the pieces of Bradly coming back together.

"What?" Roy whispers to himself.

"They call me…Pride…" Bradly says just before he slams his sword into Mustang's shoulder.

* * *

Ed and Al are at the door of Izumi's home when it begins to rain.

Izumi opens the door and says, "Boys…what are you doing back here?"

"We need you to take us to her…to Dante…" Ed asks.

"Ed…you know that Greed killed her," Izumi reasons.

"And you know that she is alive! We know that she jumps from body to body and I want you to tell me which one she has next," Ed replies.

Izumi looks to Al and replies, "Come in, but before I tell you…why?"

"Because I'm helping a friend…" Ed replies softly.

* * *

**TBC**

**Review and I'll update…sorry it was short!**


	18. The Death Of The King

Spring Break

Chapter 18: The Death Of The King

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed and Al are in Izumi's home, trying to get answers from their Teacher.

"What body is she in now?" Ed asks bluntly.

"I don't know Edward…" Izumi replies.

"Liar!" Ed yells as he stands and slams his fist on the table.

"Brother…calm down," Al soothes.

"Teacher…I need to know…who is she pretending to be now?" Ed says through gritted teeth.

Izumi sighs and then replies, "You know the woman that was her maid? Her…she's now her…"

"Lyra…" Ed whispers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, by all means General Mustang…fight me!" Bradly replies.

Roy snaps his fingers and the explosion catapults him backwards. Roy gets up and notices the pieces of Bradly coming back together.

"What?" Roy whispers to himself.

"They call me…Pride…" Bradly says just before he slams his sword into Mustang's shoulder.

Roy screams in pain, but then snaps his fingers once more. Pride is flown across the room, but immediately stands back up ready to fight.

"What's wrong Mustang? Having trouble?" Pride taunts.

"I know your weakness! You become weak whenever the remains of the person you were supposed to be is near you!" Roy yells.

"Yes well, unfortunately for you…you don't know where my remains are!" Pride yells as he takes another swing at Roy with is sword, but just barley misses him.

_I have to find those remains if I have any chance of wining this battle…_

Suddenly, Pride pierces his sword into the bookshelf next to Roy's head and a sound of hard metal clashing against a metal is heard.

_There! In that safe! His remains must be in there!_

Roy snaps once more at Pride and Pride is flown against the wall and as he yells, "Nooo!"

Roy turns around and forces the safe open and pulls out a skull. He turns back around and points the skull toward Pride.

"Today…you meet your doom!" Roy yells as he draws a circle on his hand from the blood.

He activated the circle and then Pride, Furher Bradly, goes up in flames and is no more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TBC**

**Review and I'll update!**


	19. To Save Her

Spring Break

Chapter 19: To Save Her

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA!

-------------------

He activates the circle and then Pride, Furher Bradley, goes up in flames and is no more.

One Month Later

Roy is on the phone in his office at home with Ed.

"What do you mean you can't find her?" Roy snaps.

"Roy! I told you. We've looked everywhere!" Ed replies.

"Well you'renot looking hard enough!" Roy yells.

"Sir, calm down... we are mailing you her picture as we speak," Ed says calmly.

"That's not good enough!" Roy slams the phone down.

He sighs and looks around the room. A lamp, desk, chair, and books. Alchemy books.

He looks up in one of the books: Human Transmutation.

_I shouldn't... I could die..._

He gets some chalk out and draws the transmutation circle on the floor. He stares at it for a long time. Just starring, but suddenly... he can see her...her face...her hair...her eyes...her smile...

Then, Roy Mustang decides he eill do it...he must try...he must save her...

**TBC**

**Sry it was short!**

**Review and I'll update...**

**I beleive only one more chapter left...**


	20. Together For Eternity

Spring Break

Chapter 20: Together For Eternity

By: FMA4EVER

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

A/N: There's good news and bad news. The good news is El and me are going to see the Fullmetal Alchemist Movie this weekend! Yay! But, the bad news is that this is the final chapter. Thanks for all the reviews that y'all sent! They meant a lot. And now, the end to this fan fiction awaits you…

Roy has gotten all the ingredients needed and has set them up in the circle. Now all that is left is…her soul. What can he put in there that will represent her soul?

Roy looks around the room and finds the locket he got when she died. He walks over to it and opens it to find a lock of blonde hair. Her blonde hair.

He gently takes it into his fingers and walks over to the circle. He looks at the hair thoughtfully and then gently places it in the middle of the circle.

He steps back and looks at his work. So far anyway.

He gets on his knees and then claps his hand together, but hesitates before he activates the circle.

What happens if something goes wrong? Ed and Al are a perfect example of what could happen…but they knew what could happen and they still took the chance…for their mother.

This is the love of Roy Mustang's life. His soul mate. His Riza.

The consequences don't matter. All that matters is…_her_.

Roy places his hand in the circle and a flash of gold light consumes the room.

All seems to be going well, until Roy sees…a gate….

Suddenly, hands from all over take over Roy and pull him through holding him down tightly as he struggles to be free.

When he looks ahead he sees…her…in his memories…when she said he was useless in the rain, when they fought in Ishbal, when Maes died and she was there, when she and Roy went on that stupid vacation and she lost her life…and when Emily…his baby sister died…

Roy blinks away tears and when his eyes open, he is in front of the gate. The same gate from before.

It slowly creeks open and eyes of all shapes, sizes, and colors stare intently at him.

"Where's Riza?" He asks.

No one makes a sound.

"Where is she?" Roy yells. "Where is Riza?"

"I'm here…"

Roy turns around and finds his Riza standing before him in jeans and his button up shirt. The outfit she wore when she was killed.

"Riza…" Roy slowly walks toward her.

_She looks different_, he notes.

She is more transparent. Ghost like. But still as beautiful as ever.

"I love you…" He whispers.

He pulls her roughly to him.

She whispers softly, "They want a price…"

"What? Who?" Roy asks as he peers into Riza's wine eyes.

"They want a price…for you to be with me…" She whispers.

He looks back toward the gate. Back toward the millions of eyes.

"Me…" He says plainly.

"Roy! I can't let you do that!" Riza replies.

"Yes…you can…I will give them me, so that I can spend the rest of eternity with you," Roy states plainly.

"Alright…Come with me then…" Riza replies as she takes his hand and leads him into the depths of the gate.

**The End**

**It's over! I got teary writing this! Plz review and I'm thinking about making a squeal in the near future, but don't get your hopes up to high…**


End file.
